Techless Tuesday
Techless Tuesday is the seventeenth webisode of Season 3. Summary The webisode starts off in the Super Hero High gym, where Batgirl makes use of her grapple gun to grapple onto a ring and somersault through it, landing in front of Coach Wildcat. However Wildcat tells her that it was P.E, being physical education, asking Batgirl to hand over her grapple gun, with Batgirl begrudgingly complying. Outside Batgirl is flying her Bat-jet before landing in front of Red Tornado. Red Tornado then looking at his clipboard, notifies Batgirl that she was doing 282 in a 280 zone and that for doing that he had to revoke her flyers license. He then asks Batgirl for her keys, with Batgirl then complying. In class, Batgirl's father; Commissioner Gordon, tells her there's no texting in class and asks her to hand over her communicators. Out in the corridor Principle Waller has arrived, to collect Batgirl's gadgets, telling they'd be returned once she filled in the proper paperwork for each of her gadgets. In response, Batgirl then slumps down next to her locker, just as Principle Wallers heads off. However Amanda then walks up Batgirl, asking why she was so glum. Batgirl then realizes what's happened and races off after the imposter Waller. Outside Mrs. Clayface reveals herself, transforming back while carrying Batgirl's gadgets to the Bat-Jet. Batgirl then arrives, prompting Mrs. Clayface to hop into the Bat-Jet. Batgirl runs after her, telling her to stop, as Mrs. Clayface cautiously starts the vehicle, lifting up into the air, swaying side-to-side, before rushing past Batgirl and dropping. Batgirl leaps off the roof and onto the top of her jet. Seeing Barbara, Mrs. Clayface tells her to get off, proclaiming that she wouldn't spend another day away from her husband, explaining that she needed Batgirl's tech to break him out of Arkham Asylum. Mrs. Clayface then soars higher as Batgirl struggles to hold on, being tossed onto the front windscreen as the jet centres. Mrs. Clayface desperately looks around for the windshield wipers, but accidently activates the air-conditioning and the radio while doing so. She then finds the windshield wipers, knocking Batgirl over to the wing. Batgirl then crawls across and opens the cockpit, then attempting to take control as Mrs. Clayface tries to ensnare her, causing Batgirl to have to turn the jet two fit through a gap, before flipping upside down and losing her gadgets. Mrs. Clayface calls for help, with Batgirl then flipping the jet back round, trapping Mrs. Clayface in the back seat. Batgirl then gets notified that the jet's fuel had been depleted and begins to crash. The Bat-Jet crashes into the Super Hero High courtyard, with Batgirl managing to skilfully use her bat-glider to land safely on the ground, as she prepares to fight Mrs. Clayface. Batgirl then goes for her gear, but finds nothing as Mrs. Clayface remarks that her gear was gone and that the Bat-jet had been wrecked, saying that Batgirl was no longer so super. However Batgirl then dodges Mrs. Clayface's attacks, expressing that she didn't need all of her tech to be super, and especially not to beat Mrs. Clayface. Batgirl then dodges another attack and jumps through a hole in Mrs. Clayface's body. Mrs. Clayface then lands in the water and towers over Batgirl, just as Batgirl kicks a broken street-light into the fountain, electrocuting Mrs. Clayface. Batgirl then walks over to her, remarking that it looked like Mrs. Clayface's wish of being closer to her husband had been granted, before then expressing she needed to find her com-bracelet as she had presumably missed a ton of texts. Characters Gallery Batgirl V.s Mrs. Clayface Duel.png Batgirl DCSHG Ready for the Duel.png Batgirl DCSHG checking her Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG checking her Belt 2.png Batgirl V.s Mrs. Clayface Duel 2.png DCSHG's Techless Tuesday.png